Something Strange
by DauntlessBeauty
Summary: Tris and Four go to a Candor or Dauntless party that Zeke has set up, and maybe, they end up having more fun than they anticipated. It's just one game, right? I plan to continue the story about their relationship together after the game.
1. The Invitation

**This is set the third week of initiation, there have been no Fourtris moments yet.**

Tris's POV

"-and then they make me go through a stimulation, to see how you act under stress! They are so annoying. Being a leader is hard, but sometimes I get to see Max there," Tori says. According to her, becoming a leader is hard.

"Tris! Christina!" I hear someone yell.

They were tall, with bronze colored skin, dark colored eyes, fairly nice looking, and looked a lot like Zeke. If you couldn't tell already, it's Uriah.

I see Uriah run into the store, "Candor or dauntless tomorrow, Zeke's apartment. You guys going?"

I'm about to answer no, but instead, Christina decides to speak for me.

"Yeah sure! We would love to go! What time?" She asks. I can practically read her mind. It would be a perfect way to socialize, since the only people that I know are Chris, Will, Tori, and Uriah.

"Good. We'll see you there tomorrow at six." He smiles and runs the other way.

Chris starts pulling me away.

"Chrissy! Where are we going?" I say, acting like a child to annoy her.

"Shopping," She simply said, if there were no other answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, you want to look good for Four!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"You know you're annoying 100% of the time?" I ask.

"Yes."

She pulls me toward the shopping center, and I can't help but wonder about Four, and his mysterious eyes.


	2. Anxious Feelings

Chris practically drags me to every store. I buy enough clothes to last me weeks. Four would be proud of me, being able to lift this. We go into a store for shoes, and Chris immediately runs over to the high heels. Kill me now.

Try on this, and this, and this!" She says, pointing to one pair of black high heels, with a regular sized shaft to support the heel, that wraps around the ankles. The second one is a dark purple color, and had purple strands going up the leg. The last one was my favorite. The last one was my favorite. It is made of a strange material, and the shaft that supported the heel was quite thick. They were platforms, and there were laces that ended where the shoes, that came up to my ankles.

The third ones look the most confortable, and my prediction becomes true, after I tried it on, they were the most confortable shoes, ever.

"Chrissy, I like the third one." And right when I say that, a guy, maybe a year older than me, comes over.

"Hey, who's the name of the pretty girl?" He asks. I read from the nametag, and see that his name was Jhon.

"Hi Jhon, my name is Grace," I lied. He was making me uncomfortable, as he moved closer than socially acceptable.

"My place, Baby, I bet that in the right habitat, you're an animal," he says, trying to sound seductive; key word, trying.

I look at Chris, my eyes pleading. She comes over, and says, "What are you doing?"

"Talking to the most sexiest person on the continent," Jhon says, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving my friend from a creep," Christina steps forward, "I have a knife in my boot."

He looks bewildered. "Well um, see you around Grace?"

"I would prefer not." I shoot at him with venom laced in my words.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I- I just wanted- just wanted you to meet a boy, and sorry," she says, I can see that she looks guilty.

"Look, it's okay- let's just go pay for these," I say holding up the shoes that I wanted, "and we'll go to a billion other shops of you want."

"Actually," Chris's face brightened, "there's only one last store, now let's go get you these shoes."

"WHAT THE HELL CHRISTINA?!" I shriek. Everyone in the whole complex stares at me, but I'm looking at the store. More specifically, the lingerie store.

"Chrissy! Why do we have to get these things?" I ask Chris, holding up a very provocative piece, by two fingers, "It's not like we're stripping, right?"

Chris raises an eyebrow, "That's what you think."

We emerge out of the store with two black sets, and one white one for lighter clothes.

Christina and I fall onto her bed the second we get back from shopping. It was tiring, shopping, I have to give Chris credit.

"TRISSY WAKE UP!" Christina screams, while hitting me with a pillow.

"What?" I say, according to the alarm clock, I slept for half and hour.

"Hair or makeup first?" She questions.

"Um, I guess hair?" I say, still half asleep.

"Good, I plan on giving you ringlets in your hair that would go great with..." She keeps talking, but I don't listen, just look in the mirror at myself.

Christina's curling iron wraps around my hair, and does it tightly, tugging at my hair. It produces small ringlets that cascade down my face. Then she pulls little strands from the ear, and braids it, pulling it over my head to look like a head band and pins it down. She takes another piece from the other side of my head and does the same. Then she moves onto the makeup. She gives me a natural look by using a lighter shade on the lid, and a slightly darker shade at surrounding it. She then uses her eyeliner, giving me a slight wing, and making my blue grey eyes pop. Then, she makes my lips a coral color. She shoos me out of the room, to put my clothes and bra and underwear on.

"DON'T MESS UP YOUR MAKEUP! I WILL KILL YOU!" She says, and with that comforting thought (note the sarcasm), I left the room.

When I come out, Chris wore a winged out eyeliner, and a reddish brown color lipstick. She put her hair into waves, and looks beautiful to sum it up.

"Wow Chris! It took you 20 minutes to do me, but only 10 for you?" I laugh.

"That's because it's easier for me to do it on myself," She says, "I'm gonna change into my outfit."

After that, she leaves the room, and I look at the mirror. I was wearing the black combat heels, a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a fitted black t-shirt, a silver chain with a dog tag looped through it, and a fitted black leather jacket. Chris also gave me an assortment of silver and black bracelets.

Christina came out looking stunning. She was wearing a black crop top, high waisted jeans, black heels with straps wrapped around, and a silver necklace, that had a charm that said Christina on it.

Finally, we finished, and were out the door, heading for Zeke's


	3. Let the Games Begin

If I say that I weren't anxious, I would be lying. I wonder if Four or the others might not like what Christina did to me. My palms sweat a cold sweat, clammy. My foot impatiently tap the floor. Then, Zeke finally opens it.

"Hey guys!" Christina smiled brightly.

"Hey," I mumbled.

We all sit in a circle, I sit down next to Four and Christina. I see Marlene, Al, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Peter here as well.

"Why is Peter here?" I whisper to Chris.

"He probably just invited himself," She says, shrugging her shoulders. That was probably something that he would do.

"Okay, so everyone knows how to play Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Um, I don't," I say, and hear 'stiff', probably from Peter.

"Okay, so to play, you have to pick candor or dauntless. If you pick candor, then you have to answer something truthfully, and if you pick dauntless, then you have to do a dare. If you don't want to do either, then you have to take off an item of clothing; no shoes or socks," Uriah explains.

I nod.

"My house, I get to start!" Zeke yells, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams.

"Tell us what your real name is!" Zeke says, and without hesitation, Four takes off his shirt, I stiffen.

"Okay, Shauna, candor or dauntless?" Four asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go to a random person in the pit and confess your undying love for them and propose with this ring pop," Four smirks, handing her a ring pop.

"Fine, who wants to come?" Shauna smiles.

It is decided that Marlene, Zeke, and I go to watch Shauna, and the person that she picks is none other than Eric. She goes up to him and gives him a very tight hug. Zeke has an indescribable feeling in his eyes, jealously? Then, she says something while holding him by his shoulders and she goes down on one knee, and whips out the ring pop. He looks at her strangely, and asks her a question. She nods and he takes the ring pop off her palm, and sticks it into his mouth.

She comes up to us and we all start laughing. Eric decides that he wants to play, and we lead him to Zeke's apartment.

"Hey guys, I proposed to Eric," She starts pretending that she is going to cry, "and we're getting married!" She punches him in the face.

"Okay it's my turn, Will, candor or dauntless?" Shauna asks.

"Um, dauntless?" It comes out more like a question.

"Let Christina dye your hair!" She says in a girly squeal.

"Shauna, don't ever do that again," Uriah says.

"Temporary or permanent? What color is it going to be?" Will's erudite side was showing.

"She decides," Shauna smirks.

Christina grabs his hand and laughs manically.

"NOPE! NOT THAT COLOR NO NEITHER OF THEM!" We hear Will shouting.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DYE IT OR NOT?!" Chris's screams are way louder.

"YES! BUT-" We stifle our laughter.

"THEN LET ME PICK!" Then it goes silent for a few minutes.

"DONE!" Christina shouts triumphantly.

Will comes out with lilac hair, which deeply contrasts with his green eyes.

We all start laughing.

"What? Can someone hand me a mirror? Christina didn't let me see it," Will complains, and Marlene hands him a compact mirror, his face then contorts into embarrassment.

"Okay," Will says after everyone has shut up, "Al, Candor or dauntless?"

"Candor," Al says, assured.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah again screams.

"URIAH!" all the girls say in unison, and he shrinks in his seat.

"Go up to your crush and kiss her," Will smugly smiles.

Al walks over to me, no Christina definitely not me, Chris. Then I feel wet and slobber. I instantly pull away, and wipe my face with my shirt. Al looks embarrassed. I shrink closer to Four on instinct.

Al's eyes narrow, and he says, "Four, candor or dauntless?"

Four returns the gaze, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to rate all the people in this room, including yourself; look wise, 1 being the worst, and 10 being the best." Al smirks, and winks at me. I avert my eyes

"Christina, 8, Will, 8.5, Uriah, 7, Zeke, 4," At this Zeke shot him a menacing look, "Shauna, 8.5, Marlene, 8, Peter, 6, Al, 4, Eric, 5, Tris, 10, myself, 3."

Then Zeke slaps him, on the arm thank goodness, "FIRST YOU CALL URIAH A SEVEN, THEN YOU CALL ME A FOUR, THEN YOU CALL YOURSELF A THREE, AND THEN SHAUNA AN EIGHT AND A HALF! IT'S A TEN, SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON FOUR OKAY SHE IS!"

Everyone looks at him in shock, then he looks puzzled, recounts what he said, then realized.

"Hey Shauna?" Zeke asks timidly, wow, timid and Zeke in the same sentence! Okay, back to the game. "Um, Shauna? I have been liking you for a long time, and I really like you. You are my most favorite person in the world and I think that I love you. Ever since we meet-"

"Zeke?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah?" He stops ranting.

"Shut up and kiss me already," she smiles and they kiss.

"Um Shauna?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah?"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"What?"

"Um, will you go our with me?" He nervously asks.

"Of course you buttface! I love you to Zekey!" Shauna smiles.

"Can we get back to the game already? I didn't come here for people to confess their undying love for each other!" way to ruin the moment, Peter.


	4. Now Pregnant

"Then get out!" I heard coming out of my mouth.

"Then I will!"

"Fine!" Uriah says, and a water balloon finds it's way to Peter's butt.

Peter grunts and finally leaves.

"Now then, who's turn was it?" Four asks.

"Um, what about it's my turn!" Will says, implying that he wants revenge.

"Sure," I slur, not knowing if that would be good for my health.

"So Tris, C or D?" He grins devilishly.

"I guess dauntless?" It comes out like a question more than a statement.

"I dare you to uhm," He pauses and Chris whispers something in his ear _oh no_, " I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game!"

That was a sucky dare. I sit in Four's lap and feel my cheeks flush, Tobias tensing, and Al shooting daggers at him.

"Um, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I slyly say.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" He insists.

"Double negative."

"Fuck you, Marlene!"

"Wow Uriah, I didn't know that there was something that you felt for me."

"Whatever, what's the dare?"

"I dare you," Four whispers something in my ear, "I dare you to lick whipped cream off Marlene's stomach."

Marlene is surprisingly ticklish, and the dare cost him a black eye and a massive bruise on Uriah's stomach.

"Wow Mar, ticklish," Uriah says, as if the black eye and bruise on his body was not apparent.

"Okay, Zeke!" Uri says, picking his target, "Wear a pink unicorn tutu and let us take photos of you in it."

Zeke slides off his shirt, "You can't take away my dignity and blackmail me again!"

"Again?" Shauna, Christina, and I all say simultaneously.

"What dignity?" Four asks, turning his head to the side as if he didn't understand.

"Hey Four! Candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless."

"Call Tris's brother saying that you got her pregnant!" Zeke says, knowing that he hit gold.

"Um, Tris?" He asks me.

"Why not?" I say, we're dauntless.

"On the third ring, Caleb picked up.

"Hey Caleb, I am one of Tris's friends, and um I kind of sorta-" Four starts.

"Just spit it out!" Caleb clearly doesn't know who Four is.

"I kind of sorta gotherpregnant."

"BEATRICE WHAT THE HELL? I AM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW. I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRANSFERRED TO DAUNTLESS! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER, BEATRICE! WHAT IS MOTHER AND FATHER GOING TO SAY? BEATRICE! YOU HAD TO HAVE THE BIG SHOT DAUNTLESS PRODIGY AS THE FATHER AS WELL. BEATRICE WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!"

"Caleb-" I try to speak.

"WHAT WILL YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER SAY? BEATRICE PRIOR IS THAT NUMBER GUY GOING TO SUPPORT YOU? HE WON'T BECAUSE HE'S TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BABY! OH MY GOD BEATRICE, HE ISN'T EVEN LINKED TO YOU ROMANTICALLY! HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU BEATRICE!"

"Caleb?"

"BEATRICE YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL! THE DAUNTLESS WON'T EVEN WANT YOU AFTERWARDS! YOU WILL BE TOO WEAK TO DO ALL THAT JUMPING AND FIGHTING! I KNOW THAT YOU THINK THAT IT IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY, BUT ONE IN FIFTY WOMEN HAVE BECOME FACTIONLESS-"

"CALEB!" I shout.

"WHAT?" He shouts with the same fire.

"It was a dare!"

"WHAT WAS A DARE? WAS IT A DARE TO TRY TO GET YOURSELF PREGNANT? WAS IT A DARE TO GET IN THE NUMBER GUY'S BED? WAS IT A DARE TO HAVE THE NUMBER GUY-"

"First of all," I sternly say, "His name is Four. Second of all, I know that Four would never try to do that to me, third of all, it was a dare to call you saying that I was pregnant."

There was a knock on Zeke's apartment door.

"I'LL GET IT!"

I open the door, and find Caleb.


	5. Half Naked Four

Caleb observes the room, Zeke without a shirt on, and myself in Four's lap.

"What's going on?" Caleb asks.

"Um, we're playing Candor or Dauntless, do you want to play?" Christina says, her voice quieter than normal.

"Yes, I will," Caleb says, and promptly sits in between Christina and me.

"Okay, it's my turn so Lynn, candor or dauntless?"

"Candor," Lynn says uncertainly.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" He asks.

"One time in dauntless, I thought that I saw Zeke, and I was going to jump on his back, but when I did, I saw that it was Eric." Lynn confessed.

"Christina, candor or dauntless?" Lynn asks.

"Dauntless," Christina confidently responds.

"Run out and egg the first person that you see," Lynn laughs.

Christina goes into the fridge and gets a bad smelling egg. She opens the door, and the first person that she sees is Cara. _Oh no._ Christina doesn't seem to recognize the person at first, so she hits Cara.

"What the hell Christina! I thought that we were best friends! Remember we told each other secrets! What is this about? Why are you doing this?" Cara starts listing parts of their friendship and questioning her.

"Sorry Cara. I really am, we were just playing candor or dauntless, and I was dared to hit the first person I see with an egg," Christina sincerely says.

"Well good thing that it wasn't Eric or Max," Cara smiles, she is so nice and forgiving.

"Do you want to play?" Christina asks.

"I would love to."

Cara sits down.

"Caleb, candor or dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Candor," most logical.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams.

Marlene glares at him and he sticks his tongue out.

"Who do you like?" Christina bluntly says.

"Susan," Caleb quietly mutters, only I could hear.

"What?" Marlene asks.

"SUSAN," Caleb quickly says, "Cara, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Cara says slowly.

"I dare you to drink 20 shots of hot sauce," Caleb evilly grins.

"I didn't know that Erudite had it in him," Lynn says, impressed.

Cara removes her black blazer, "Eric, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sing a karaoke song of Shauna's choice," Cara smiles.

Eric grumbles but doesn't take anything off. Shauna jumps up and runs to the karaoke machine. She selects a song with the guidance of Christina, but Shauna mostly ignored her. After about a minute, Shauna picked out a song.

"Here I present you, Eric, singing Do Ya Think I'm Sexy, by Rob Stewart!" Eric grumbles and gingerly takes the microphone out of Shauna's hand and the music starts.

Sugar, sugar

She sits alone waiting for suggestions

He's so nervous avoiding all the questions

His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding

Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

come on sugar let me know.

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

come on honey tell me so

Tell me so baby

He's acting shy looking for an answer

Come on honey let's spend the night together

Now hold on a minute before we go much further

Give me a dime so I can phone my mother

They catch a cab to his high rise apartment

At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

come on honey tell me so

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

come on sugar let me know

His heart's beating like a drum

'cos at last he's got this girl home

Relax baby now we are alone

They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing

Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking

Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining

They got each other neither one's complaining

He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee

Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

come on sugar let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

come on honey tell me so

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

come on sugar let me know

If you really, really, really, really need me

just let me know

Just reach out and touch me

If you really want me

just reach out and touch me

come on sugar let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

come on sugar let me know

If you, if you, if you really need me

just come on and tell me so

When he's done, Eric blushes and sits down again.

"Shauna," Eric flatly says, "Candor or dauntless?"

"Candor- URIAH DON'T EVEN I SWEAR," Shauna says.

"Rate all the people in the room truthfully," Eric states.

"Tris is a 8.5, Four is a 9, Caleb is a 9, Christina is a 8.5, Will is a 8.5, Uriah is a 7.5, Marlene is a 8, Zeke is a 10, I am a 7.5, Lynn is a 9, Al is a 7, and Eric, you are a 6," Shauna responds.

"Four, candor or dauntless?" Shauna says.

"Candor."

"What is your real name?" She asks.

Four takes off his shirt, and Al and Caleb eye him.

"Why can't you say your real name?" My brother says.

"Because I don't want to," Tobias sharply says.

"Why not?" Caleb questions.

"Because I don't want to,"

"That isn't a valid reason," Caleb insists.

"Caleb, candor or dauntless?" Four asks in his instructor Four voice.

"Dauntless," Caleb smoothly says.

"I dare you to let Tris, Marlene, and Christina give you a makeover," Shauna evilly says, but Caleb doesn't know Christina and shrugs his shoulders.

We go to the bathroom, Christina brings her makeup kit, I don't know why she brought it, and we start getting ready.

* * *

**Special thanks to Ahlamcandor for giving me some good Truths and Dares**


	6. Erudite to Dauntless

"So Caleb, you're Tris's brother, right?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, I am Beatrice's brother," Caleb responds, "and I highly advise you to not put those things on my face."

"Well do you want to do the dare or not?" Christina sassily responds.

"Yes, but nothing potentially toxic, let me read the ingredients," Caleb says, and Chris hands him her eyeshadow palette, "Talc, mica, sericite, magnesium stearate, colorants, preservatives, zinc stearate, octyldodecyl stearoyl stearate, isostearyl neopentanoate, tocopheryl acetate, caprylyl glycol, hexylene glycol, phenoxyethanol, okay we're fine."

"Great! Okay," Christina smiles.

I'm surprised. She Caleb a moderately good makeover, he didn't have much makeup on. She ran into Zeke's room and gets him some clothes to wear, a collared black button down that wasn't that formal and some black skinny jeans. He ran into his room and changes, then Chris rolls up his sleeves and gives him a black beanie. Then he is brought to the others.

"I have here before you, a Dauntless version of Caleb, Tris's brother," Marlene says, and gestures to my brother.

Caleb starts to bow, "Caleb," I say, " Just wave to the others."

Caleb waves and sits back down.

"My turn, Al, Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb says.

"Dauntless," Al says.

"I dare you to get a piercing," Caleb says, "On your eyebrow."

Al and Caleb leave, and come back 5 minutes later with a pierced Al, and Caleb had a pierced ear.

"Caleb, you know you didn't have to get a piercing in your ear," I say.

"I know, I just wanted one to go with my dauntless look," He responds.

"My turn, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks.

"Um dauntless?" I nervously say.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with me," Al licks his lips and it reminds me of a predator about to pounce on it's prey.

I look cautiously at him and take off my leather jacket. It was cold, so I sunk into Four's warm chest.

"Al candor or dauntless?" I ask him.

"Dauntless," He tries to smile sexily, key word tries.

"I dare you to get the fuck out," I say.

"Beatrice!" Caleb says, "Language!"

Al sadly takes off his shirt, and I divert my eyes from him.

"Four, candor or dauntless?" He asks.

"Candor."


	7. The End of the Game

"What was your favorite part of your past faction?" Al asks. I roll my eyes, why would someone care?

"Well there was this girl there, and her name was Beatrice, and- I don't know, she was different from the other girls," I freeze up, he was talking about me. I guess Caleb figured out as well and tried to say something about it, but I smacked him in the back of his head. "Christina?" Four asks.

"Candor," She quickly replies.

"What is your candor or dauntless game supposed to accomplish?" He asks, genuinely curious, Chris doesn't throw parties for no reason.

"Um, to get you and Tris together," She quietly says, but Al hears it and storms out the door., and a second after he left, Christina screams. "FINALLY! WE'RE ALL ALONE!"

"Actually, there's like still ten people here," Caleb intervenes.

"Shut up," Christina snaps.

"In your wildest dreams."

"Caleb, candor or dauntless?" Chris asks.

"Candor," Caleb replies.

"PANTSYCAKE!" Uriah hollers.

"SHUT UP!" Caleb screams.

"Fine," Uriah shoots him a look.

"Um, what were your aptitude test results," Caleb slides his shirt off. He was hiding something.

"Uriah," Caleb smiles, he knows that he will pick dauntless.

"DAUNTLESS, I ain't no pantsycake!" Uriah screams.

"DOUBLE NEGATIVE!" Marlene screams louder.

"I dare that whenever you say pantsycake, you get hit in the balls by Marlene," Uriah nods.

"Okay, Tris, Candor or dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Candor," I say, considering what happened last time.

"What was your previous faction?" Uriah asks.

"Abnegation, first jumper. Does that ring a bell?" I ask, definitely annoyed.

"WAIT THAT WAS YOU? I'M BEING SUCH A PANTSY-" Uriah stops.

"Zeke, candor or dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor."

"PANTSYCAKE! OW! MARLENE THAT HURT!" Uriah says.

"What is your favorite thing about Dauntless?" I ask.

"How you can be free from everything and not imprisoned," Zeke says.

Zeke made Shauna do 7 minutes in heaven with himself, and then Will had to piggyback Max. Uriah had to run through the pit in only his boxers. Christina had to kiss Will for ten seconds. Marlene was asked who she liked, and she took her shirt off. Then she called on me. As in Tris.

"Tris I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." Marlene smiles.

"I don't even get to pick anymore?' I protest.

"Nah."

"Fine." I grab Four's hand and bring him to Zeke's guest bedroom.

"We can just sit and talk." Four suggests.

"Sure," I agree, and we sit on the bed.

"Was initiation hard for you Four?" I ask, "I don't know if I will make it."

"You'll be fine."

"Do you want to play a game?" He asks.

"Sure, I'm bored."

We get out Twister, and start playing. By the time a minute had passed, I felt like a human knot. Four was having a lot of luck. It wasn't fair.

He smiles deviously. "Tris, left hand green."

"Four," I moan, and slide my left hand between my legs to a green.

"WOAH, NO FUCKING MY SIS-" Caleb barges in.

"We're playing twister, and if I am correct, we still have three minutes left to finish our game," Four retorts.

"Fine, leaving." Caleb closes the door.

Four and I decided to put the twister game away, and continue talking. I often look into his eyes. They are blue, like the ocean. There are tiny flecks of darker and lighter blue. They could've swallowed me up. I was drowning in his eyes.

"Tris?" Four worriedly asks.

"Huh?" I say.

"Did you hear me?" Four nervously asks.

"No," I slowly say, "Tell me."

"Later."

But I am persistent.

"Four." I whine.

"No."

"Four," I ask, "Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you my dauntless cake?" I ask.

"No." Wow this must be a huge secret.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Tris, you were the girl from Abnegation that made me think that I could probably stay, and I think that I like you." Four says.

We sit there for a few moments. My brain isn't functioning. What? The dauntless prodigy. Likes me. I do like him, I think.

"Well?" He asks.

"Oh, um, I think that I like you too," I hurriedly reply.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So..." This was getting awkward.

Uriah and Christina barge in.

"FUCK YOU TRIS. I bet Christina MY dauntless cake that you guys would be kissing when we came in you pantsycake!" Uriah yells.

"Whatever. How about Eric?" I ask once we get back. Uriah was pleading me with anything and everything (besides his cake of course) just to give Four a little tiny kiss.

"Gotta leave, bye." He sprints out the room.

"Fine then, Shauna?"

"Uh, Zeke and I have to leave also," She says.

"But this is my apart-"

"We're going on a date."

"We are?"

"Yes," She rather firmly says, and pulls him out the door after slipping their clothes on.

"We are going on a double date guys right? Yeah I thought so," Christina pulls Will with her and Mar pulls Uri.

"So it's just us."

"Yeah."

"So bye right?" I ask.

"Yeah, so bye," He seemed reluctant to leave so I do something dauntless. I stand on my tiptoes and quickly kiss his lips. Then I run out the door, only to be greeted with three big figures and darkness instead of the lamps that often illuminate the dark halls.

* * *

**I just want to say that never have I thought that I would even get one review for this story and thanks to all that did! **


End file.
